Battle 4 a best user!!!
Characters Host * Peeradon Contestants Team 1 * Young Little Unicorn (WT) * Vv cephei a (WT) (17th) * Cloudy176 (WT) * Phuocphuc46 (WT) * Bfdi is the best (WT) Team 2 * Braixen (WT) * PikminComet (WT) * NLG343 (WT) * Object shows 200 * Hollytang (WT) Team 3 * RetroPineTree (20th) * Undhee * Thuyenthegreat (18th) * PG * JoeCling (WT) Team 4 * BTT * Craziest Dank Gai (WT) * Redhaunhakim03 (19th) * Rainbow Dash (WT) * $wegguy (WT) Minor Characters * Infinityblade2005 Episode 0: The beginning Peeradon: I am back! Vv : OMG PEERADON IS BACK JUST DO MORE B4TBU Peeradon: k (Going to edit) Peeradon: w0t Vv: heh Peeradon: crap Pp46: LEL Peeradon: Why you delete.... Pp46: It is suck plus, it is non-object related. Peeradon: NU GIV BACK Pp46: No get lost. Vv: Woah Peeradon: k look like I hav no lif bai. Vv: WTH Pp46 BITB: serve u right lol that is the worst fan fiction I hav ever heard in my lief (IB2005 block BITB) IB2005: Racist Pp46: k (Three Month Later) Peeradon: Hello. Cloudy176: OMG DO U REBOOT B4ABU??? Peeradon: No. (Cloudy176 heart attack) Peeradon: Uh. (Month Later) YLU: k I quit wikia. Vv: Nu y? BITB: Lel I don't know. YLU: Wikia isn't everything in the world. Pp46: Lol he's right bai then. Peeradon: Wait what nuuuuuuuu. YLU: Unless Peeradon do B4ABU I don't quit lol. Peeradon: K I will do lol. YLU: When it's out? Peeradon: 31 September 2016 YLU: k good.....wait wot? Peeradon: Lol jk maybe 19 Sep??? Vv: OMG I am excited! Cloudy176: Uhh (2 B continue) Episode 1: Dividing teams Peeradon: So...... whp want to join? YLU: me +1 Vv: Me +2 Cloudy176: Me +3 Pp46: Me +4 BITB: Me +5 wait why I join this stupid fanfic? Braixen: Me +6 PikminComet: Me +7 NLG343: ME +343 IB2005: Not me -1 Peeradon: k OS2000: Me +9 wait why we are adding numbers? Peeradon: So I can know how many people join :D OS2000: Oh k HollyTang: I join somehow +10 CDG: Me +11 Undhee: Me +12 Thuyenthegreat: Me +13 PG: Me +14 JoeCling: Me +15 BTT: Me +16 RPT: Me +17 Redhuanhakim03: I join somehow +18 Peeradon: 18 now so 2 left..... (Silence) Peeradon: Look like no one join- Rainbow Dash: Lel nope +19 Peeradon: What the- nvm Rainbow Dash: Lol. $wegguy: (an I j0in? Peeradon: Who are you and why. $wegguy: CAUSE I $WEG +20 Peeradon: Heck k Vv: So good to see new contestant join! :] YLU: So its time to divide team- Peeradon: No I lazy. YLU: heh. Peeradon: I will divide teams into 4 teams. So first 5 people YLU Vv Cloudy176 Pp and BITB is team 1. Next five NLG Braixen Holly OS2000 and Pikmin is team 2..... CDG: So I am Team 3..... $wegguy: I am team 4 ye$. Braixen: So I AM WITH NLG PEERADON WHY YOU DO THIS Peeradon: k so the first challenge issssssssssss Redhuanhakim03: ISSSSSSS Peeradon: Run 200 meters! The last team goes to the finish is UFE! Vv: OMG I don't good at running. BITB: No why Peeradon: I don't care- GO! Also no cheat guys. NLG: LOL IM FIRST WOWOWO (NLG cross the finish line with 27.8 sec) ($wegguy cross the finish line with 28.5 sec) (Braixen cross the finish line with 28.8 sec) (Pp46 cross the finish line with 29.1 sec) Peeradon: Oh yeah, the first 5 got WT! (At the moment, Cloudy176 and Pikmin is going to cross the finish line) Cloudy176 and Pikmin: I WANT WT! (Pikmin cross the finish line with 30.4 sec) (Cloudy176 cross the finish line with 30.5 sec) Cloudy176: NOOOOO Pikmin: HA! (BITB cross the finish line with 30.8 sec) (Rainbow Dash cross the finish line with 31.0 sec) (OS2000 cross the finish line with 31.4 sec) Vv: Everyone is finishing.... oh god. (YLU cross the finish line with 31.9 sec) YLU: Where is Vv? BITB: He just pass 100 meter.... YLU: Oh god O_o (CDG cross the finish line with 32.4 sec) (Thuyenthegreat cross the finish line with 32.5 sec) (HollyTang cross the finish line with 32.9 sec) Peeradon: Team 2 is safe for the first team! Pikmin: YES WE DO IT! Braixen: yoy. (BTT cross the finish line with 34.0 sec) (Redhuanhakim03 cross the finish line with 34.4 sec) (PG cross the finish line with 34.9 sec) (JoeCling cross the finish line with 35.5 sec) CDG: So Undhee left.... (RPT cross the finish line with 35.9 sec) Peeradon: Team 4 is safe! $wegguy: Hell B) BITB: OMG VV QUICK Peeradon: Now Undhee and Vv left! Undhee: Look like Vv cant catch k I can walk now :D Vv: 50 meter left.... I gonna lose Pp46: ENOUGH VV IF YOU ARE LAST I WILL BLOCK YOU FOREVER I ALREADY TALK WITH IB2005 ABOUT THIS. Vv: NUUUUUUUUU (Vv run like sanik) (Beat Undhee) Undhee: What the- (Vv cross the finish line with 39.0 sec) Peeradon: So team 3 is is up for elimination! (Undhee cross the finish line with 40.2 sec) RPT: NO I WILL KILL YOU! Undhee: HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Peeradon: Vote ends 21 Sep 16 next ep come out 24-27 Sep I think... VOTE OR DIE! Undhee RetroPineTree JoeCling PG Thuyenthegreat Episode 2: Everest Peeradon: What day is it? Braixen: Wednesday. Peeradon: So today is 24 Sep! Time to do B4TBU! CDG: No today is 21. Peeradon: Rlly? CDG: Yes. Peeradon: D: (3 days later) Peeradon: Time for elimination time! RPT: U WILL GET ELIMINATED UNDHEE Undhee: lol u will. Peeradon: ok so we got 17 votes which is pretty much. RPT: Lol I know who will eliminated. Undhee: Shut up Peeradon: But first, there are 2 people that have no votes which is. That five contestant: MEMEMEME Peeradon: JoeCling and Thuyen! Joe and Thuyen: Yoy. JoeCling: Any cake?!? Peeradon: No Peeradon: The second most vote will get the prize which is 100kg of iron ingot! JoeCling: ..... Undhee: How to eliminated myself- Peeradon: Anyway, PG won't get that iron because he is safe with one vote! PG: Yes! Undhee: Now I don't want both. RPT: Me too. Peeradon: So the last person to save and get the iron ingot is.... (RPT and Undhee nervous who will safe) Peeradon: UNDHEE IS SAFE WITH 6 VOTES CONGRAT TAKE UR INGOT! Undhee: Nooooooo (The hundred kilo ingot flies to Undhee and fell on him) Undhee: I broke my back. RPT: YES WTH I AM HAPPY TO BE ELIMINATED LOL Peeradon: Nah, you will be sad.... (Picked up the bazooka) Braixen:Woah RPT: Wait no- (Peeradon shoot RPT with the bazooka) (RPT flies to somewhere else) Cloudy176: Where will he flies to? Peeradon: He will flies to ROFL Cloudy176: Why u laugh? Peeradon: No it's Rip Omg FaiLer. BITB: Lol Peeradon: Okay, let's get into the challenge! Pp46: Which isssssssss Peeradon: Climbing Mount Everest! Undhee: Seriously I am injured I'm broke my back probably my legs too. Peeradon: I don't understand why u not die but nvm Undhee will not be participating this challenge. Thuyen: Great now we got 3 left PG: Better than two lol. Peeradon: Everest is 8848 meters high, c u at the top! (Four team start to racing) Holly Tang: Let's go! Peeradon: Oh yeah! Who else die during the contest will be recover by the URC at the top of the mountain. If all of the team die, you have to climb again.... BITB: K I guess it's time to climb. Stats: Team1: 596 meters Team 2: 566 meters Team 3: 659 meters Team 4: 498 meters Rainbow Dash: Damn, we're last! $wagguy: Didn't notice that, let's mov f@ster! CDG: k (Meanwhile) Thuyen: Our team travel faster than I thought. We're almost 700 meters now so 8100 meters to go...(edited) JoeCling: Yeah but it's starting to cold..... PG: Me too. (Meanwhile) Vv: I guess we're doing good. Cloudy176: Yeah but we still need to move fast. Remember Undhee? We don't want to lose because THAT. Pp46: That's right, let's go! (2 hrs later) Peeradon: Team 3 is leading with 1023 meters Team 2 is now 969 m Team 1 939 m and last is Team 4 with 899 m Pp46: Damn, we're almost last. BITB: We need to move faster. Braixen: We're doing good! Now we're second! HollyTang: Good to hear that. NLG343: Make sure that we aren't last.... $wegguy: We are $till last wth Rainbow Dash: Nah we're bad at this. (8 hrs later) (It's nighttime and the 4 team have to sleep) Current stats: Team 3 4679 meters Team 1 4581 meters Team 2 4535 meters Team 4 4501 meters Cloudy176: As I see, team 3 is very take a lead. Look like we can't beat them. BITB: Nvm that, we can be second. Vv: Yeah. YLU: Did anyone forgot me? Pp46: No I guess. (Meanwhile, team 3 still finding the better way) PG: So look like this way is the best.... we will go in the morning. Thuyen: K good night. JoeCling: Good night. (The next day) $wegguy: Hope we're doing good, before nighttime we catch-up abit. CDG: Yeah. Rainbow Dash: It's very fresh here lol. BTT: Lol (10 hrs later) Peeradon: Team 3 is going to finish 8812 meters Team 1 8621 meters Team 2 8545 meters Team 4 8537 meters Rainbow Dash: OMG I see Team 2 there! Braixen: Oh no..... ITS TEAM 4 CHASING US LETS RUN. (Team 2 runs) BTT: No! (Team 4 runs) BITB: I feel very bad.... let's run. Cloudy176: Good choice. (Team 1 runs) (Meanwhile) JoeCling: OMG YES! Peeradon: Congrats Team 3, you're first! Undhee: OMG I'm so proud of you guys! PG: Lol Thuyen: Oh look! (Team 1 runs into the finish line) YLU: Don't tell me we're last. Peeradon: You guys are second! BITB: OMG YUS! Cloudy176: So 2 teams left... Peeradon: Yeah, we're waiting. (20 minutes later) (Everyone is play their own games) (Team 4 and team 2 running to the finish line) Vv: Oh look! NLG343: They're chasing OMG. Rainbow Dash: We're so close... BTT:aaaaaaaaa (BTT run like a sonic) (BTT cross the finish line) BTT: Quickkkk (Braixen NLG and OS2000 cross the finish line) (Rainbow Dash cross the finish line) CDG: NOOOOOOOO (Holly and Pikmin cross the finish line) HollyTang: YUS Peeradon: Team 2 is third! PikminComet: OMG YES AM I DREAMING?! Rainbow Dash: NUUUUUU CDG: Aghhh Peeradon: So it's time to vote guys! Vote end on 27 Sep 16 and the next episode come out on 31 Sep 16! Bye! VOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTE CDG BTT RainbowDash $wegguy Redhuanhakim03 (Meanwhile) (Random wikia page has been takeover by the vandal) Random admin: How possible.... ???: Because you're n00b. ??? Number 2: So what is the next page ? ???: Next wiki will be Polandball wiki.... (To be continue) Episode 3: Winter Wonderland ???: Hey let me join Peeradon: Who are you? ???: Fitness Peeradon:No your not joining! Fitness: If you don't let me join I will get you FOR REAL! Also I am gonna be the "new" Bumblebee the transformer. Peeradon: Wait its too weird. Fitness: Lol I change the plot. Camera Man: Seriously I have to record again?! Peeradon: Yeah, I guess. Camera Man: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. (Ok let get into the fanfic) Peeradon: Time for elimination! Rainbow Dash: I hope I'm not the second most vote... $wegguy: YeAH. Peeradon: So we have 14 votes and no one got 0 votes.... CDG: Accept me? :)) Peeradon: NO. Accept BTT. BTT: Yay! Peeradon: So the prize of the second most vote is.... 1 litre of lava! CDG: Ok I quit bye. Peeradon: No don't quit because you got only 1 vote! CDG: OMG yes! Rainbow Dash: Hope I'm safe. Peeradon: No because $weg guy is save with 2 votes. $wegguy: Hell yeaH good luk RD. Rainbow Dash: I don't want to be last again.... Peeradon: And the person that get lava is...... (The TV came out from nowhere) BITB: LOL. (The TV is processing the vote) (Show the vote) Peeradon: RAINBOW DASH W/ 3 VOTES. (One liter lava come out in front of Rainbow Dash and interact her) Rainbow Dash :soilgdfhnslgnhlisrhngoliergas. (Rainbow Dash die) Redhuankim03: ..... Peeradon: So you are eliminate with 8 votes! (Airplane come from nowhere and hit Redhuankim) Redhuankim03: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Fly to ROFL) (Rainbow Dash was recover by URC) Rainbow Dash: That was the worst prize ever. Peeradon: Well of course. YLU: So we are still at Everest. How we get down? Peeradon: And that's the contest of today! Braixen: Wot. Peeradon: The last team that come down will UFE! GO! Cloudy176: For the best, we have to walk down. BITB: Yep. YLU: Wait guys! I found a giant slider here!!! Cloudy176: And you just told the others?? TLU: Aghhh... CDG: Oh yes let's go! (Team 4 slide down) Pp46: NO! (Team 1 slide down) (Team 3 slide down) NLG343: C'mon let's go! (Team 2 slide down) (Now everyone is sliding down.) Vv: We have to stop team 4 or they will be first! Pp46: k (Pp46 throw the rock) Rainbow Dash: Wth ROCK!!! (Team 4 were hit by rock) (Team 4 knock out from the slider) YLU: Yea! BTT: Damn... (Team 4 continue sliding) (Team 3 beat team 4) JoeCling: Yeeeeee we're second! (CDG throw the snow ball to JoeCling) JoeCling: Hey! CDG: I wont let you beat us! (The snowball war begins) (Meanwhile) BITB: What team 3 and team 4 doing? Cloudy176: I don't know. Peeradon: Team 1 you're first! BITB: OMG YES! YLU: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Meanwhile) (Team 2 see 2 teams fighting each other) Braixen: Wot?? NLG343: I don't know. (Team 2 beat team 3 and team 4) Peeradon: Team 2 you are second! NLG343: Oh. YES!!!!! (meanwhile) BTT: THAT IT. (Throw another snowball and hit Undhee) Undhee: Woah! (Undhee fall) JoeCling: Oh no! Rainbow Dash: Hell ya! (Team 4 beat Team 3) (Team 4 finish) Peeradon: And team 3 is UFE again!) (Undhee was recovered) Undhee: OH NO SORRY AGAIN. Thuyen: >:c Peeradon: Vote guys! End on 2 Oct 16. The next come 4-6 Oct 16! VOTE4VOTE4VOTE4VOTE4VOTE4VOTE Undhee Thuyenthegreat JoeCling PG Episode 4: KEBAB Bosphorus Peeradon: It's time to see who is eliminated! Undhee: Hope not me.... Peeradon: We got 10 votes and that's less than previous episode :c JoeCling: Rip. Peeradon: However, everyone has a vote, and three of you got the same amount of vote! Thuyen: That's mean that 3 got a prize???? Peeradon: No we got no prize today. JoeCling: YUS. Peeradon: So the first person to have 1 vote is....... Undhee: memememe Peeradon: JoeCling JoeCling: Yeee Peeradon: And the second one is..... Undhee: memememe Peeradon: PG PG: Yeeee Undhee: Wot Thuyen: Lol I'm dying Peeradon: So one of you is eliminated with 7 votes, and that person is........ (Omg who will be eliminated) Peeradon: Thuyen! Goodbye Thuyen! Thuyen: No pls Peer- (Thuyen step on something) Thuyen: Huh? (The spring underneath Thuyen foot spring up Thuyen) Thuyen: aghhhhhhhhh (Flies to ROFL) Undhee: Yay!!!!! Peeradon: Ok now for the challenge... Vv: OMG I'm final 17 yay! YLU: Yoy. Peeradon: k Pp46: k JoeCling: k HollyTang: k Peeradon: The next challenge is to swim through the Bosphorus! $wegguy: Bo$$ wot? Rainbow Dash: Bosphorus is something at Turkey. I guess that's the sea :/ Peeradon: Idc we're now at Turkey and you can swim now gogogo! Pp46: Wait how we- Peeradon: THE CHALLENGE START JUST SWIM HollyTang: Ok guys, let's go! (Every team start to swim) Cloudy176: This challenge isn't good. What if someone can't swim? Peeradon: Just find the better way. Pp46: Oh no I can't swim PG: Me 2 OS2000: Me 3 Cloudy176: Okay, let's just make a boat. BITB: Gud idea. (5 minutes later) (Vv Holly Rainbow Dash JoeCling and CDG enter the finish line) Peeradon: OMG top 5 you guys got WT! Vv: Yayaya (Cloudy176 crossed the finish line) Cloudy176: Damn I'm sixth again. CDG: nub. (OS2000 $wegguy BTT and Braixen crossed the finish line) Peeradon: Team 4 is safe! $wegguy: Omg woooo. (Meanwhile) BITB: Yay the boat finish! YLU: Damn we're slow. OS2000 finish the boat and already crossed the finish line. Pp46: Ok quick, let's go! PG: BOAT FINISH TOO LET GO! (NLG and Pikmin crossed the finish line) Undhee: Let's go PG! Peeradon: Team 2 also finish! 2 team left! JoeCling: oh no.... (YLU cross the finish line) Peeradon: So 4 left, PG Undhee BITB and Pp46! (Pp46 slightly beat PG) BITB: Yay Undhee: QUICK PG. (BITB and Undhee cross the finish line) Peeradon: Who will be the last???? (Omg so close) (Both crossed the finish line) Vv: Huh? Who's last Peeradon: My supercomputer says PG BEAT PP46 BY 0.000073 SEC!!! Undhee: OMG GUD JOB PG. PG: Np :)) BITB: Nuuuuuu Peeradon: The vote end 9 Oct 16 and the next episode come out on 12-14 Oct 16!!! LINK: http://www.strawpoll.me/11374398 Episode 5: Tug tug tug! Peeradon: Time for elimination! Cloudy176: I hope I'm doing great ya. Peeradon: Okay so we g- Pp46: Wait I want to use WT. Peeradon: Oh ok, we got 12 votes and everyone got vote accept.... Cloudy176: mememe Peeradon: YLU. YLU: Yay! Peeradon: And today prize is 200kg of gold! Cloudy176: Noooo D: Peeradon: Don't worry cloudy, because you got only 1 vote! Cloudy176: Yay Pp46: Crap. Peeradon: And the next person is BITB with 2 votes! BITB: Yes!! Pp46: Aaaaaa Vv: :(( Peeradon: So two people left, and the next person I called will get the 200 kg of gold! Pp46: I don't want it. Peeradon: Yes. Pp46: No Peeradon: Yes Pp46: No. Peeradon: Deal with it, you got 4/2 = 2 votes. (The big gold fell into pp46, crush him into death) Vv: Woah. Peeradon: And Vv is eliminated with 5 votes, goodbye... (Peeradon press the button) (Turn out that beneath Vv is the giant rocket) Vv: No!!!!! (The rocket send Vv to ROFL) Braixen: That's scary. Peeradon: Don't get eliminated then. (Pp46 was recovered) Pp46: Am I top 16? Undhee: Yes we are yayaya Peeradon: ahem So the next challenge is..... $weg guy: ISSSSSSSS?!?! Peeradon: Tug war! JoeCling: Woah Peeradon: 4 Teams first team get WT and last team is UFE! Undhee: But we have only 3- Peeradon: I don't care. Round 1: TEAM 1 - TEAM 4 Cloudy176: We can't lose this time! $wegguy: WE CANT TOO. (The war begins) (Team 1 is beating) Rainbow Dash: Pull, pull! BTT: I'm out of energy. (BTT fell to the ground) BITB: This moment! (Team 1 win the war) Pp46: Yay we don't get eliminated! Round 2: TEAM 2 - TEAM 3 JoeCling: Crap we have one 3 (The war start) (Obviously team 2 beat pretty much) Braixen: NOOB (Team 2 win easily) NLG343: Yayyyyy OS2000: wew ROUND 3: TEAM 1 - TEAM 2 (The war start) (Team 2 beat) HollyTang: Deal with it, we have 5 and you have 4 B) Cloudy176: Aaaaa (Team 1 start to pressure team 2) Braixen: No! BITB: Aaaa (BITB pull very hard) (OS2000 flew away) (Team 1 win) Cloudy176: YUS WE WON. BITB: OMG DEAL WITH IT BITH. Peeradon: You guys won WT! ROUND 4: TEAM 4 - TEAM 3 Rainbow Dash: We can't lose now! CDG: If we lose I will kms. (The war starts) JoeCling: Pull!! (Team 4 beat) Rainbow Dash: We're doing good! BTT: Oh no. (BTT fell on the ground) $wegguy: Crap. (Team 3 start to resist) JoeCling: We can do this! Rainbow Dash: Pull pull pull! (Everyone looking at the battle closely, no one knows who's beating) PG: AAAAAAA CDG: AghhhHHHH (Team 4 once beat off) (Team 4 win) $wegguy: Ye$! BTT: OMG JoeCling: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Undhee: Rip me Rainbow Dash: Wew Peeradon: So team 3 is up 4 elimination! Vote end 16 Oct and the next episode come out on 19-21 Oct! LINK:http://www.strawpoll.me/11420535 (meanwhile) (The polandball wiki have seen been destroyed) (2 unknown guy is talking) ???: We're done. This is too easy. Hahaha ???#2: So the next wiki master? ???: Hmmm....... oh yeah! It should be THIS wiki. (Point to THAT wiki) ???#2: OMG good choice master! Let's vandalize.... (To be continue) Elimination Table Category:Users